The Black Hole
by Chuckles the Cheat
Summary: In a desperate attempt to find his father, Fox ventures into a black hole, which was the last place his father was heard from. This oneshot is set on the very first game. Rated T to be safe.


So does anyone remember the very first Star Fox game that ever came out? The SNES Star Fox? Well, there was a level called "Black Hole" on that game but you had to take a secret route to get there. Story probably sucks (because I'm not used to writing about aircraft things etc.) but I just wanted to write something about this. Anyways, enjoy.

**The Black Hole**

"Bogey on my six," Falco called out over the com.

Fox steered his arwing downwards to get a better shot at the enemy ship, careful not to hit Falco. When the timing was right, Fox fired his twin blasters. His shots were spot on, making the enemy ship erupt in a quiet explosion.

"Mind your own business Fox," Falco transmitted.

The asteroid field was infested with enemy aircraft. What was making it even tougher were the asteroids they all had to evade. Some of the asteroids could be destroyed if shot upon, making their trip a little more casual and easygoing, but there were other asteroids which were more stalwart and tougher. These were the one's that Fox was on the lookout for.

After a few more enemies and space rocks, Fox came upon a line of asteroids that were rotating in a complete circle. The asteroid in the middle was differently colored with age, meaning it could be destroyed. So Fox did just that, and just in time too. One more moment and his arwing would have collided against them.

Fox piloted his ship through the gap and continued onwards. Spotting a few more enemies, he took them out while dodging the shots thrown at him. Some enemies hid behind the asteroids and ambushed the pilots when the timing was right, making Fox launch a smart bomb. Fox hit the switch again, remotely detonating the bomb, destroying every ship that dared to try such a stunt.

Satisfied that the enemy was gone for the moment, Fox looked ahead to see another line of asteroids rotating in a perfect circle just as before. He waited until he was nearly upon the middle, then fired his blasters at the old rock. The asteroid crumbled, making the others along the line disperse. Fox managed to make his way through the opening before another asteroid took it's place a few seconds later.

But yet, another line of asteroids, just like the last two, was ahead. Fox repeated the plan he performed earlier with success and made it through in one piece. Then something else ahead caught his eye. There was this strange asteroid that looked like it was deviously grinning at him. Fox squinted then realized that this asteroid had a face on it. Two red eyes and the grin that showed teeth. It was quite strange. Maybe it was an enemy?

Fox convinced himself it was and opened fired on the asteroid. A took a couple of shots, but the asteroid finally crumbled away. Must have been an ordinary asteroid after all. But something took that asteroids place making him hit the retros.

"_What the?_" Fox began to think but something on the intercom interrupted him.

It was General Pepper and he sounded earnest and said it fast, "Fox, this is General Pepper. The object you are looking at is a black hole. That was where your father vanished. The black hole was created by Andross' failed experiments. It's a ship graveyard."

That was all Fox needed to hear before he steered his arwing toward the small blue swirling cloud. His father . . . could he really be in here? Black holes had their risks but if his father was willing to risk them, so was he.

The last thing he remembered was his arwing tumbling and twirling. Fox began to feel lightheaded and nauseated as everything around him turned to darkness, including his own cockpit. He couldn't see a thing. Was he dead? Was this what death was? Did the black hole tear his ship apart so badly that he didn't even feel any pain?

Minutes passed. Fox felt around himself and it still felt like he was in the cockpit of his arwing. He couldn't understand where he was. Or when he was. Black holes were very mysterious things. They were said by top scientists, to have the power of time. If you successfully entered and exited a black hole, there was a chance you could either move forward in time, or back. There was also no telling where you would end up if you managed to get through a black hole.

The something was finally coming into focus through the cockpit glass. Or lighting up. The space around the arwing was illuminating up into a purple yet wavy atmosphere. It was like Fox was drunk. Then an enemy ship came into view. Fox was nearly about to take aim, but didn't see the point. The ship was spinning in it's place in zero gravity. The arwing's pilot doubted that there was anyone inside of it.

More aircraft came into view. Some were large, others were small. There were even some that Fox had never seen before. Failed experiments?

Every ship he saw seemed to be unmanned and just spinning out of control in it's place. Blasting them out of the way seemed to be easy when they were cluttered together. None of the ships seemed active so neither were their shields.

Time passed as Fox traveled deeper into the depths of the black hole, hoping to find some clue of his father's whereabouts. No matter where he went, Fox always spotted some aircraft that was pilotless. His hopes of finding his father were getting slim.

Then a gasp came from Fox. He looked ahead and saw another arwing that looked just like his, spinning in it's place in the zero gravity. As Fox flew on by, he hit the retros and looked in the cockpit the best he could.

There was no one inside.

Was this his father's? If it was, was he even alive? Where could he be?

Fox sped his arwing back up to speed and spotted something different ahead. As he got closer, he realized what it was. It was another black hole. Blue swirling clouds cluttered in a small spot off the side with a couple of manless aircraft hovering around it. Was this a way out?

Seeing nothing else of interest around him, Fox turned toward it, praying that this would lead him out of this weird world.

Well, that's my story. I know it's short but it was all I had. This idea came to me while I was playing this old game and finally found out how you were supposed to get into the blasted black hole. (Thank you google) There was also another secret area on that game called 'Out of this Dimension'. I went to that as well and boy was I surprised. I found it creepier than the Black Hole. Also, this isn't accurate toward the game itself, I changed up a few bits and pieces here and there.

Review if you see fit but somehow I doubt I'll get much feedback for this, if any. Heck seventy percent of you probably never played the SNES Star Fox right. And before you ask what happened to Peppy, Falco, and Slippy, when you play the actual game and your in the black hole, your team mates never make themselves known to you. I always figured that they weren't there and sort of regrouped when Fox escaped.


End file.
